vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Christmas Decorations Quest
Description The rich smell of evergreen boughs, the glistening of tinsel, and the colorful shine of ornaments, is the best way to get you in the Christmas spirit! Whether you are putting up heirloom ornaments passed down for generations or displaying decorations you just brought home from the store, the best way to begin celebrating Christmas is to start decorating! Set up your Christmas tree and get out your decorations, because on today's quest we are going to look at traditional Christmas decorations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Bouncing Snowman! Prizes Questions 1. One of the most important decorations for Christmas is the beautiful Christmas tree. This simple cone shape holds a myriad of lights, ornaments, garland, and tinsel. Using an evergreen tree as a traditional symbol of Christmas started in the 7th century. In the Middle Ages, how was the Christmas tree originally displayed? * It was hung horizontally * It was placed on the roof * It was hung upside down * It was laid on its side to the left of a door 2. The Christmas tree was hung upside-down from the ceiling of people's homes. This tradition was replaced with small personal trees placed upright at the table for each member of the family. Queen Victoria popularized the larger decorated Christmas tree. Go to the Gate House in snowy Medieval Age and say: "Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away!" 3. Artificial trees first began to be made in Germany in the 1800's. These early artificial trees were available in the 1913 Sears-Roebuck catalog. The Addis Brush Company began making artificial trees from pig bristles dyed green and twisted on wire in the 1930's. From what were the first German artificial trees made? * Feathers dyed green and wired onto twigs and branches * Cast Iron painted green * Corn broom bristles stained green * Marsh Grass died and painted green 4. Over half the displayed Christmas trees in the US are artificial. People choose artificial trees for a number of reasons. They don't shed or require watering, they are convenient and easy to put up and take down. They are available in a range of sizes, colors and tree species. Go to the Night Fighters Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Hark! The angels sing!" 5. Germany is the country of origin for many Christmas traditions and decorations. Some of these decorations date back to the 1600's. The first tinsel for the Christmas tree was originally made from thinly pressed silver cut into strips. Glass ornaments were hand blown and lined with mercury or lead inside the glass bulbs to make them look silvery. What were the primary shapes of the first ornaments? * Animals * People * Stars and the moon * Fruits and nuts 6. It wasn't until the 1870's when a picture of Queen Victoria, Prince Albert and their family was published showing their beautifully decorated Christmas tree that hand blown ornaments and tinsel became popular. Go to Outside Merlin's shop in Medieval Age and say: "Repeat the sounding joy!" 7. The Christmas decorations reflect and enhance the lights on the tree. Early Christmas tree lights consisted of candles which were fastened to the tree with melted wax or pinned in place. Very soon after the invention of electricity, electric Christmas tree lights became available. Candles were a fire hazard and electric Christmas tree lights were developed to help reduce this problem. What is the first year a Christmas tree was lit with electric lights? * 1864 * 1879 * 1882 * 1868 8. The early electric Christmas tree lights were immediately popular, however they were also a fire hazard. Safer electric lights were developed for Christmas trees in 1917 and within two years grew into a multimillion dollar business. In 1895, miniature lights were invented. In the 1930's light bulbs were made which had cartoon shapes and colorful colors. Go to Outback I in Australia and say: "O Christmas Tree!" 9. In 1895, a Christmas tree with electric lights was put on display in the White House. Communities put up outdoor electric light Christmas displays as early as 1904, in what decade did widespread use of outdoor light displays by individuals catch on? * 1970's * 1950's * 1990's * 1920's 10. Since the 1970's a new tool was developed to enable individuals to rival displays by well funded businesses. People began wiring their Christmas tree lights to computers. Since this time in many communities, outdoor decorating has become a very competitive and popular activity at Christmas. People drive for miles to see some of the more spectacular displays. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say: "We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Answers 1. It was hung upside down 2. Go to the Gate House in snowy Medieval Age and say: "Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away!" 3. Feathers dyed green and wired onto twigs and branches 4. Go to the Night Fighters Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Hark! The angels sing!" 5. Fruits and nuts 6. Go to Outside Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age and say: "Repeat the sounding joy!" 7. 1882 8. Go to Australian Outback I in Australia and say: "O Christmas Tree!" 9. 1950's 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street and say: "We wish you a Merry Christmas!" Category:Quests